


Let Me Love You (NSFW)

by marylambb



Category: Mewgulf, Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Assertive Mew, Breathplay, Filthy, M/M, Oral Play, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is a super indulgent ficlet, alluding to a dom/sub relationship, as an apology to my keyboard, fluff at the end, i did this instead, i was supposed to study, is that a thing?, multiple orgasms mention, nipple play mention, ok i will stop with the tags, sensation play (by limiting movemet), shoot me, smut from the get go, sub space mention, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marylambb/pseuds/marylambb
Summary: In the mood for:Self-indulgent filthy smut, with a tinge of fluff at the end.I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it![Tagged tags, read in case it's not your cup of tea.]
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 192





	Let Me Love You (NSFW)

\---

Mew shifted Gulf on his lap, the latter mumbling and shifting slightly before settling down comfortably again. Gulf’s thighs tightening a fraction around Mew’s hips before relaxing. Mew groaned and tried to control his breathing while maintaining his focus as he read the same paragraph again for the _nth_ time. Finally giving up and resting his head back on the headrest of his computer chair. 

Where he still lay snug inside Gulf, his dick twitched in renewed interest as Mew directed his attention to where they were still connected. Bringing his arms around Gulf, Mew savored the feel of his boy in his arms. The feeling of bare skin against each other sparked bone-deep satisfaction within him and a strong sense of possessiveness - almost painful in its intensity - arose from the core of his being. 

Tilting his face towards Gulf’s exposed neck, Mew began kissing and nibbling his way to Gulf’s ear. Licking a wet strip into the canal and around the lobes, Gulf trembled and tried to tilt his hips closer to Mew. Needing some fiction on his neglected cock which started to spew thick globs of pre-cum. 

“You know you’re not supposed to move baby.” Mew reminded him, his tone deep and firm. Gulf stiffened immediately, struggling to rein in his excitement from being ordered around. Mew pulled back to take in the tantalizing visual of how wrecked Gulf looked. Lips bitten-red and cheeks beautifully flushed from exerting control over himself, Gulf whined when Mew’s prolonged heated gaze flamed the fire in him even more. 

“Daddy, I need to move please,” Gulf begged prettily. A full-body shudder running through him, and both of them groaned at the same time. Feeling the full-bodied sensation of Gulf’s ass fluttering around Mew’s turgid length. Mew’s cock pulsed once, twice, pre-cum further lubricating Gulf’s soft and drenched hole, mixing with the remnants of the last two loads that he’d deposited earlier. 

“A little more baby.” Mew encouraged. Gulf nodded and tried to control his breathing. In and out. His hole clenched involuntarily. Pushing out a little of the mixed fluids which pooled at the base of Mew’s thickness where they were joined. Mew went back to mouth at Gulf’s neck. Nipping gently at his collarbones, adding more marks to the many scattered marks that littered his body. Supporting his lower back with his encircled arms, Mew repositioned Gulf so that the younger guy could lean back a little. Exposing his chest to Mew’s hungry mouth, which immediately latched on to a swollen nipple. Sucking and tonguing it as Gulf cried out above him, struggling to keep his hips from jerking at the stimulation. Mew switched his attention to the other nipple, laving and sucking until Gulf started whimpering from oversensitivity.

Moving them back into the original position, Mew brought Gulf back in for a kiss. A string of saliva connecting their lips when he pulled back. “What’s your color nong?” 

“P-Phi’, it’s g-green.” Gulf was glazed-eyed, blood-blushed cheekbones accented, and his mouth hung agape, trying to take in deep breaths. Mew pecked a kiss onto the tip of his nose. “Good boy. Open your mouth please.” Gulf let his mouth slide open wider, moaning when Mew slid his fingers into his mouth, rubbing and tugging on his lips and tongue. “Suck,” Mew demanded breathlessly. Gulf nodded earnestly and doubled his efforts to take in as many fingers as he possibly could, gagging a little when three of Mew’s long fingers hit the back of his throat. Mew made a move to withdraw his hand, but Gulf reached up and held his wrist in place. Mew’s outstretched thumb that rested at corner of Gulf's mouth, stroked his hollowed cheeks, as Gulf worked on relaxing his throat. Alternatively swallowing and breathing around Mew’s veiny fingers. Mew’s breathing had sped up, pupils dilated at the obscene sight in front of him. Gulf started to ground down in small figure 8 motions. Mew didn’t stop him, he figured that he should give Gulf more fiction that he craved. 

He started thrusting up in small measured thrusts. The feeling of Gulf’s slick and tight muscles dragging along his length made him close his eyes at the stimulation. Gulf was leaking pre-cum non-stop now. His cock painfully hard and flushed a beautiful deep red. Mew withdrew his hand slightly from Gulf’s mouth, keeping his fingers on Gulf’s tongue, massaging, and pressing down on it as he tried to watch how Gulf tried to chase his fingers. 

Leaning in he finally removed his hand from Gulf’s sinful mouth, moving it down to encase Gulf’s hardness in his hand and giving it a firm stroke. Closing the minute distance between their lips, Mew licked and sucked at Gulf’s mouth, refusing proper penetration and teasing Gulf until he whined high in his throat again. And fuck, his baby looked absolutely _wrecked_. Long lashes slightly damp from the stimulation, Gulf looked at Mew with so much love and lust, that all Mew had in his mind was a litany of _mine_ , and _more_. 

Pressing his tongue into Gulf’s drenched and swollen mouth, Mew allowed Gulf to try and suck on his tongue as hard and as deep as he could. Harsh breathing and sounds of their bodies rubbing against each other the only sounds in the otherwise silent room. The air around them hot and humid. 

Gulf was crying a little and grinding himself down on Mew’s veiny cock, each thrust sent him spiraling further down into sub-space. Torn between chasing the filling of being filled up and marked from the inside, or thrusting up into Mew’s firm wet grip, soaked from the remnants of the oral hand fucking he gave it earlier. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby.” Scooting forward on the chair, Mew instructed Gulf to wrap his legs around his waist. Scooping his free hand under his boyfriend’s firm butt, Mew pushed himself firmly of the chair and carried Gulf to their bed. Setting Gulf at the edge of the bed, Mew reached back to unhook Gulf’s legs from his waist. Raising them over his shoulders, he leveraged against them and pulled out almost fully before plunging his hips back down, pounding on Gulf’s abused prostate and making him cry out even louder. Gulf wanted this to continue forever but he knew he was close, so close. Throwing a hand over his mouth to stifle his moans and shouts, Gulf was about to bite down on the fleshy part of his palm from shouting again at another well-aimed thrust, when Mew removed his hand. 

“Don’t. I want to hear you.” Gulf bit his lip, suddenly feeling shy. Mew’s eyes bore into his, almost opaque with _want_. His hips pistoning even harder and faster, swirling out a figure 8 before pulling out and thrusting in again. Gulf arched his head back on the bed, exposing the lone graceful line of his throat. Mew leaned down to bite on the offered adam’s apple, before smoothing the slight sting over with his thumb. Gulf’s breath caught in his throat. He was on the brink. Suddenly Mew clamped a firm grasp on his throat and squeezed gently. Gulf’s world white-out as he exploded, the strength of his climax ripping through him, leaving him even more breathless, while the force of his orgasm sent his cum spewing up the length of his body to his cheeks. 

Above him, Mew froze in extreme pleasure as Gulf clenched around him so tightly he saw stars. The orgasmic contractions around his cock sent him spilling over the edge as he shoved himself deeper into Gulf, his cum exploding forcefully from his cock slit and prolonging Gulf’s climax with the increased pressure exacted on his internal walls. 

Riding out the last bits of their orgasm, Mew collapsed on top of Gulf, making sure to take most of his weight onto his upper body as he supported himself up on bent arms, which rested on either side of Gulf’s head. As he slowly came back into his body, ears still ringing and sweat dripping off his body. Mew reached up to wipe the perspiration off his and Gulf’s brow. 

“Nong, can you hear me?” Mew brushed his fingers over Gulf’s swollen lips which were quirked into a half-smile. 

“Mmmm” Gulf replied dreamily. He was floating and he felt so good and so warm. 

“What’s your color baby?”

“Green… s-so green.” Gulf still kept his eyes closed. 

"I love you, baby."

Mew smiled in adoration. Brushing a kiss on Gulf’s forehead, he finally pulled out his overstimulated cock from its warm haven. They’ve been at it for so many hours that Gulf’s battered ass remained gapped and the cocktail of cum and lube came dribbling out without anything to keep it in. Mew slid to the edge of the bed, pushing Gulf’s thighs apart so he could enjoy the sinful view. Sliding his hand up Gulf’s lean calves and thighs, he finally reached his destination. Rubbing his fingers around the pink puker of Gulf’s hole, he scooped up some of the leaking wetness and pushed it back into Gulf’s body. Watching the way Gulf’s hole fluttered around the invading digit even as it welcomed him back hungrily. Gulf moved and canted his hips up. 

My insatiable baby. Mew thought as he leaned his weight between Gulf’s wide-spread thighs, his broader shoulders pushing the thighs even further apart, as he took Gulf’s dick into his mouth, cleaning up the evidence of their play and savoring the taste of Gulf’s cum. Sweet and slightly tangy on his tongue. He finally stopped when Gulf twitched, showing signs of being interested again. Mew pulled his mouth off his boyfriend. Standing up, he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Gulf’s lips. 

“I’ll be right back baby, going to grab a cloth to clean you up, then we’ll take a bath together ok?.” Gulf nodded happily, head fuzzy and light. He felt so loved.

“L-love you.” He mumbled. Linguistic capabilities not quite online yet. Listening to Mew walk to their bathroom and preparing the things to clean him up, he wrinkled his nose as he felt more of the liquids dripping out of his bum in dollops. A short while later the sounds of water could be heard as Mew filled up the bathtub. He startled a little when he suddenly felt Mew settle beside him. Mew dropped kisses everywhere he could reach as he cleaned Gulf up. 

“Nong, open your eyes.” Gulf struggled to listen to his Mew. “I’m going to carry you to the bath now ok?” Gulf nodded, finally managing to look at Mew through heavy eyelids. Reaching for Mew, he felt himself being hoisted up again, for the nth time today. They are both about the same size and it turns him on so much when Mew handles him like he weighs nothing. 

Nuzzling into his boyfriend’s neck, Mew carried Gulf to the bathroom and gently lowered him into the filled tub, before getting behind him to clean him up. He loved taking care of his baby and it made him feel so good, just as much as Gulf loved being taken care of. Eventually, they were both clean, and Mew drained off the water in the tub, hosed the both of them down, and wrapped Gulf in a fluffy towel. Gulf had mostly come back to himself by then and was able to be in control of his body once more. He enjoyed the deep ache of being marked by his man both externally and internally, knowing that he fully belonged to Mew, body, and heart. Mew had gone back to the room to change the sheets and a new set of sheets were fitted to the bed by time Gulf was done with his routine. 

Later as they were cuddling each other to sleep, without a single ounce of space between them, Gulf placed kitten kisses on Mew’s neck and collarbones. “Mew, I love you so much with every cell in my body.” 

“I love you so much it hurts Gulf. We’ll stay together for a long time ok.” 

“Mm.” Nuzzling his face into Mew’s neck, they breathed each other in and finally succumbed slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I can attribute this piece to [@gulf_mewl](https://twitter.com/Gulf_Mewl) on twitter, whose editing skills are on point. Thanks for putting _thoughts_ into my head which in turn led to this (gestures vaguely). 
> 
> Kudos or comments very much appreciated!  
> Come say hi to me [@marylambb](https://twitter.com/marylambb) on twitter, inbox always open for a good chat <3


End file.
